The increased use of technology in the surgical suite has led to increased complexity for the surgeons and their staff. Surgical navigation systems allow a surgeon to locate their instruments and tools accurately relative to the patient and enable them to perform procedures with less risk of improper result. However, a surgical navigation system with a specialized workflow for a particular procedure requires the surgeon to interact with the computer system in some fashion. There have been improved wireless tools that include the ability to manipulate the computer system from a location remote from the computer keyboard or display unit. However, the surgeon must still affirmatively advance the screen through each step during the procedure.